Henry West
Major Henry West was a veteran in the British Army and in command of a once-sizeable force of soldiers set to defend the city of Manchester during the initial outbreak of the Rage Virus. West had his men cover checkpoints surrounding the city, defending against repeated Infected attacks. However, the constant stream of attacks and loss of his men drove the Major insane, and eventually the Infected overran the checkpoints and entered the city, causing great devastation and eventual fire-storms with no fire crews to stop the blaze. West resolved to escape to a mansion in the forest with 8 of his surviving soldiers, which they fortified against attack with mines, tripwires, barbed wire and barricades. The soldiers also sent out a looped radio message declaring they had the 'answer to infection'. At some point, West found one of his subordinates, Private Jones, suicidal with a gun in his mouth, saying the world is over. The Major decided to restore hope by saying that any female survivors would be forced into sexual servitude for the men. Two days before Jim and the other survivors arrived, one of the soldiers, Private Mailer, became infected during an attack, but Corporal Mitchell knocked him out before he could attack any others, and he was chained up in a courtyard for observation. West kept him alive to see how long it would take for the Infected to starve to death. West welcomed Jim, Selena and Hannah initially, appearing a kind man and toured the survivors through the mansion. After an Infected attack on the first night, the soldiers try to force themselves on Selena and West reveals his motives to Jim in the hopes that he would understand, but he was forced to have him taken out into the forest to be shot alongside Sergeant Farrell, a soldier who had tried to protect the survivors. When the execution party came back with only Farrell dead, Jim having escaped, the siren at the road-block up the motorway was being sounded. West took Private Davis to end the disturbance before it attracted every Infected in the area, but once there there was no sign of Jim until he found Davis dead in the sabotaged truck. Encountering numerous Infected and the car being disabled, West was forced to make his way back to the mansion on foot. Jim had gotten there beforehand and freed Mailer by shooting the chain around his neck, and West eventually arrived back at a chaotic base with Mailer and the newly-infected Private Clifton on the prowl and fewer and fewer soldiers left alive. After comforting Jones who had been impaled with a bayonet by Jim, West hid in Frank's taxi and waited for the survivors to get there. Seeing Jim, he said: "You killed all my boys." and shot him in the stomach. Hannah then reversed the taxi into the pursuing Mailer, who smashed through the rear-window and dragged the screaming Major out of the car and back into the house, literally tearing him to pieces.